


Marks

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, GFY, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Origionally posted on tumblr, general sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boil has a thing for Waxer's neck.</p>
<p>Waxer's just ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> So this came into being thanks to a prompt the lovely Dakt37 posted and then brought to my attention. Since I still do not know how to properly link stuff on this website, I'll put the url to the original prompt down in the end notes.

“You know…someone’s gonna notice us…if you keep making so much noise.” Boil murmured, glancing up to catch Waxer’s eyes briefly before turning his attention back to the tanned line of the other man’s neck. Waxer’s fingers tightened around his shoulders, and Boil grinned, pressing a feather-light kiss to the dark red mark just behind his partner’s ear.  
  
Waxer bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed as the laughter bubbled up, despite his best efforts. “Not my fault!” he whispered, inhaling sharply as Boil’s teeth latched onto his shoulder. “You keep tickling me!”  
  
Boil gave no response, too focused on the task at hand, determined as he was to mark every patch of skin he could his hands (or mouth, or teeth) on. Waxer bit back another giggle as Boil’s mouth moved lower, brushing over Waxer’s Adam’s apple before moving back up to his jaw line. The brush of short hairs over his skin, and Waxer was nearly shaking, biting down harder on his lower lip against the laughter that threatened to spill over. He slid one hand into Boil’s hair, tugging him up and in for a proper kiss, effectively silencing them both for a few long, perfect minutes.  
  
They broke apart, panting softly, and Boil slid a hand down to tug at the hem of Waxer’s shirt.  
  
“Here?”  
  
“Yeah.” He pressed another kiss to Waxer’s jaw, rough stubble scraping over his lips. Waxer huffed a laugh, but sat back, allowing Boil to help peel the black undershirt off, before it was tossed haphazardly away.  
  
“We really can’t get caught now,” Waxer warned, but his voice was faint, and his hands were back in Boil’s hair as Boil continued the line of marks he had started down Waxer’s neck, pressing his lips against his collar-bone, nipping at skin before nuzzling the hollow of his throat.  
  
Waxer let out a shriek of laughter, before clamping one hand over his mouth. Boil grinned, wide and predatory, and ran his tongue over a patch of pale shrapnel scars decorating Waxer’s left shoulder and pectoral. Pressing his lips against one of the larger scars, he spoke just loud enough for his words to reach the other man’s ears.  
  
“Well then, I guess you will just have to be quiet, hmm?”  
  
Waxer groaned, low in his throat, and the hand still in Boil’s hair tightened almost to the point of being painful. Boil hummed, and set to work on another mark, biting and sucking until the skin flared red under his lips. He kissed the spot, once, and dragged a hand down Waxer’s back, nails on skin.  
  
Waxer hissed. “Gods damn, you’re a bastard!”  
  
“Mmhm. And yet you love me anyway.”  
  
“Damn right. Still an asshole though.”  
  
“Stop talking and kiss me.”  
  
“Get on up here then.”  
  
Boil did as he was told, stretching up and catching Waxer’s face in his hand and closing the space between them for a kiss that left his toes curling; all tongue and teeth and-  
  
“Fuck.” He pulled back, gasping for air, and let his head fall forwards against Waxer’s shoulder. “ _Mesh’la. Mesh’la’ner_.”  
  
Above him, Waxer was still laughing, breathy and soft, leaning in to nip at Boil’s ear. “Flatterer. You just have a fetish for my neck.”  
  
“It’s a very nice neck.” Boil pointed out, and then bit it, to illustrate his point.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Mesh’la. Mesh’la’ner. - Beautiful. My beautiful.
> 
>  
> 
> Original prompt - http://dakt37.tumblr.com/post/143607936209/all-i-want-right-now-is-waxer-and-boil-making-out


End file.
